Roost
by palkia614
Summary: Pit/Pittoo Smut. Oneshot. My first attempt at publishing, please write a review!


Dark Pit, known more as "Pittoo" to his adversary, paced down the halls of Skyworld. Palutena had allowed him to stay there, just as long as he had assisted Pit in his endeavors. He begrudgingly accepted, needing a place to stay, anyways. Just now he was heading to the mess hall, where the best food in the entire realm lies. He WAS human after all, he needed to eat. He pushed open the door, and was instantly hit with a wave of sweet scents. He quickly sniffed the air. Sausages.

"Neat." He muttered.

He looks into the kitchen, staring at the workers bustling around to put more food into the already-full trays. _I might as well help clean up the mess they're making._ He picks up a plate, piling a mess of sausages and hash browns onto the silver disc. He turns around, heading to the-

 _Hiya, Pal!_

Pittoo let out a low groan, looking at his lighter counterpart. It was _Pit._ He hated everything about him. His scruffy topaz-colored hair, his sky-blue eyes that you could stare into forever, his slightly puckered lips that are so _kissable-_ Ahem. Yep. He hated everything about him. "Hey there, flightless."

"Hey, you can hardly fly either!" Pit lets out a small huff. "It's like you hate me, or something!"

How long did it take you to figure that out, Kid Icarus? But as much as he despised him, he is his reason for not being homeless, so he needed to be nice. He took a long breath. "I'm just grumpy because I didn't get my coffee..?"

"Oh, is that all?" Pit's frown turns into a wide grin. "I'll go get you some, I have my own special blend!" He pats Pittoo's back, and parades off to get Pittoo some coffee - Did Pittoo mention that he _despises_ coffee? It hurts his taste buds. He huffs, and quickly makes his escape from the kitchen, sneaking back to his room.

 _Finally Alone,_ Pittoo thought. _I can actually eat._ He dug his fork into one of the sausages, biting into it. It was a fairly thick sausage. Pittoo wonders if the pig they made this out of was bulkier than usual. He grazes his tongue against the tip of the pork sausage, slowly wrapping his lips against it. He begins to fellate the sausage, stuffing it all into his mouth, imagining it was-

"I found you!" Pit cracks open the door, throwing it open immediately after. He held two cups of coffee, a wide grin on his face- Okay what. "...Pittoo?"

Pittoo looked over to the door, pulling the sausage out of his mouth. "...hey."

Pit bursts into laughter. "Jeez, man, what kinda magic trick is that? I can't believe you can fit a whole sausage in that tiny mouth of yours!" He pokes Pittoo's cheek, pinching it lightly with the nubs of his knuckles. "Ah, cool! Here, I got you some coffee."

Pittoo holds back a groan of embarrassment, and takes his coffee. " _Thanks._ " He mutters, before taking a sip. It was alright, nothing special. He takes another sip, eating the sausage he was previously fellating afterwards. " _It's an okay blend._ " He mutters again, Pit's smile turning into a demented grin.

"You like it?" He asks with enthusiasm. "I made it out of-"

Pittoo presses a finger to his face. "Don't tell me the details." He slowly lets his finger drop down, grazing against his lips for a moment. They were so _soft.._ He gulps, looking at Pit. His lips were still being pressed against by his index finger. He opens his mouth to speak, and your finger falls in. You swallow again. " _Er, Pit?"_

Pit's eyes narrow, and he clamps his mouth shut, pressing his lips together, around Pittoo's finger. He slowly pushes forward, the finger sliding further into his mouth. _Pit, what are you-_ He presses his thumb to Pittoo's lower lip, and pulls down, parting his lips. You open your mouth, and let his finger drop. " _Pittoo~_ " He pushes forward, and kisses Pittoo on his lips, blocking off any reply, until he felt pressure growing in his pants, then he parted it. " _Pittoo."_

Pittoo gulped, reaching up to touch his own lips, his tanned skin getting a slight twist of pink. What just happened? He was kissed. He wanted it again. "Pit."

" _Pittoo~"_ The light moaned into his ear, grazing his hand against Pittoo's chest, tugging lightly at his drapery.

" _P-Pit.."_ Dark Pit moans back, slipping his hand under Pit's toga.

" _P-Pittoo!~"_ Pit gasped in pleasure, fumbling with Dark Pit's buckle, before the drapery fell off, leaving him in his shirt and his boxers. Then, Pittoo tugged at Pit's toga, letting the buckle snap off, leaving them both prone.

" _Pit!"_ Pittoo clutched Pit's butt, rubbing it with his palm.

"P-Pittoo.." Pit paused, speaking in a low voice. " _I want you."_

Pittoo gulps. "I want you too." He replied, not thinking, before taking his head into his hands, and pulling him forward in a tender kiss. The pressure in their boxers pressed against each other, Pittoo letting out a low moan.

" _I don't think you understand, Pittoo._ " Pit speaks slowly, looking him in the eye. " _I want to fuck you, and I want you to fuck me._ " That lewd language aroused Pittoo, leaving him a dark shade of red, blending with Pit's lighter pink when they kissed again, rubbing against each other.

" _I understand, and I want to..ahem..I want to fuck you, too._ " It felt weird to say something so crude around Pit, because up until now he thought Pit was a precious cinnamon roll. He still thinks that, of course, he's now just a little wary of the icing.

Pit lifts himself up, and reaches his hand down to grope himself, pushing himself to full erection. "Let's get to it, then." He slips off his boxers, revealing his sizable pecker. It wouldn't compare to most cocks on earth, but of course: Pittoo had no frame of reference. Pit began to stroke the shaft, his face a dark red. " _Y-You like that?_ " Pit jerked, trying to dirty talk.

Pittoo let out a small laugh. "Yeah, sure." He reaches up, replacing Pit's hand with his. He pulled lightly at the tip, stroking him hungrily. "Come here." He leans up, while Pit leaned down, and takes the tip of the length into his mouth. He began to bob his head, taking more of his cock with every suck.

"A-Ah.." Pit let out a small, staggered groan, pressing his hand onto his counterpart's head. "P-Pittoo, please..More.." He moans, the head of his length twitching in Dark Pit's mouth.

Pittoo was happy to oblige. He pushes his head further down, taking the miniscule cock fully into his mouth. He fondled his balls with his large hand, moaning to vibrate his member in his throat. He pulled it out, continuing to tug on the shaft, and stares at him. "You're just adorable." He smirks, and resumes blowing him.

"P-Pittoo, let me cum in your mouth.." Pit groans, and Pittoo clamps his lips down on his pecker, causing an aroused groan to arise from Pit's throat, as he shot his cum into Pittoo's mouth. "A-Aah.." He heaved.

Pittoo pulls away from his pecker, a bit of cum dribbling from his lips. "Minuteman." He teases, swallowing, and licking up the rest. "I wish you would've lasted longer."

Pit, still heaving, cleared his throat. "Y..you're still hard." He says, looking down at Pittoo's bulge. "D..Do you wanna fuck me?"

Dark Pit's cheeks turned a bright pink, and his eyebrows lowered. "Damn right I do!" He turns Pit around, and spread his ass, to spy his tight pucker. "Fuck, you look great." He leans forward, licking the hole, and penetrating him with his tongue. Pit shivers, and falls forward onto the bed, leaving Dark Pit to do what he wants. He gets onto his knees, raising his head - and pulling down his boxers. "Can't wait."

Pit shivers, and stuffs his face into the pillow, as Pittoo pulled out his sizable cock: a good 5 inches more than Pit's puny prick, leaving him at 9 inches. "Be Gentle." He mutters, hardly finding Dark Pit's ears as a faint whisper. "I've never done this before."

"I'll try." Pittoo presses the head of his member to his tight asshole, and pushes forward, easing his cock into him. The tight confines of Pit's ass was too much for him, he felt like he was going to cum almost immediately. He held onto Pit's side, thrusting into him. "Y-You're too fucking tight, ease up."

Pit groans, and raises his head out of the pillow. "Alright, alright. Yeah." He groans, as Pittoo is able to push forward, slowly pulling back, and pushing further in. "Y-You're too big, it hurts.."

"Just calm down, it'll feel good in a second." He begins to thrust into Pit's tight hole, starting with an inch a thrust, but soon amounts to pounding his pucker, going balls deep with each thrust.

"F-Fuck! Harder!" Pit finally squeaked, and Pittoo thrusts into his confines, pushing him further into the bed. "I love your cock!"

Pittoo clutches Pit's sides, slowing a bit, spacing out his thrusts. "I'm gonna cum..Can I do it inside?" His thick length begins to throb, and leak precum.

Pit was having a good time. "Yes! Yes, please, cum inside me!" He clutches the sheets, as Pittoo's cock spasms, and shoots thick ropes of cum into Pit's thick ass. "Yess~" He moans, before Pittoo pulls out, finishing off onto his back.

"I needed that, Pit. Thanks, I guess." Pittoo flops onto Pit's back, groaning. "You have a nice ass." He gave Pit's ass a tender squeeze, filling his hand with the plush rump.

"I..I love you, Pittoo." Pit mutters, another orgasm filling his body as he finishes rubbing on Pittoo, and he groans, cumming on the sheets.

"I love you too, Pit." He huffs, kissing Pit's neck.

…" _Hey, you're hard again!"_

" _Look at that, ready for another go?"_

" _Am I ever not?"_


End file.
